Miss Martian
| species = Green Martian | gender = Female | hair color = Red | eye color = Amber | relatives = Martian Manhunter (uncle) | mentor = Martian Manhunter | affiliation = The Team, Bumblebees | powers = Flight Shapeshifting Telepathy Telekinesis Camouflage Strength | weaknesses = Extreme heat | first = 102 | voice = Danica McKellar }} Miss Martian (real name M'gann M'orzz, alias Megan Morse) is a Martian and a member of the Team. She is the niece of the Martian Manhunter. Personality Miss Martian is a bubbly, exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longs to fit in on Earth and be a member of the Team. However, being from Mars and having never really interacted with humans before, she is frequently unfamiliar with Earth customs. She feels especially uncomfortable with her telepathy, as on Mars, it is the prime form of communication. She is quite inexperienced, and eager to please. Physical appearance Miss Martian has green skin, auburn eyes, and shoulder-length red hair. She has freckles on her cheeks. Her primary outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots. For covert work, she dons a black suit with the same red X, black shoes, and her blue cape; the overall style is similar to the clothing worn by the Martian Manhunter. While at Superman's Fortress of Solitude, her suit remained in the same style, except white. In casual situations, she takes the appearance of a (green-skinned) high school student, wearing a white or light pink T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back. The sweater, skirt, and headband are either red, purple, or blue. She can use her shape-shifting powers to switch from one outfit to another as needed. When attending high school, she keeps her casual clothes on and merely changes her skin color to that of a Caucasian girl (her eyes, hair and freckles remain unchanged). History Early life M'gann M'orzz was born in a liberal family on Mars, Weisman, Greg (2010-11-12). "Question #12687". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. She has twelve sisters and seventeen brothers, and an extended family of 300 cousins, but she was always closest to her uncle J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, and followed his adventures on television. She also learned a lot of Earth culture, and liked watching television series. Inspired by his friends in the Justice League, Martian Manhunter came back to Mars to recruit a protégé of his own. M'gann entered, and was determined to win, though her uncle was not fond of the idea. When she did win, Martian Manhunter kept his word, and brought her to Earth. She came to the planet of her dreams in early 2011, Weisman, Greg (2011-05-02)."Question #13280". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. Present Miss Martian was added to the newly formed covert-ops team that consisted of Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Superboy. She took an immediate liking to Superboy. She left shortly after to move her belongings to her new home. Powers and abilities .]] Like all Martians, Miss Martian possesses a lengthy number of abilities, including the following: * Flight: Megan has demonstrated the ability to fly great distances. * Shapeshifting: She can change her form completely to alter her physical appearance, clothing and even mimic other people. However, she finds male forms more difficult. She is not restricted to humanoid forms; in order to fight off Ivo's MONQIs, she grew several extra arms. * Camouflage: She can change the appearance of her form (and her clothes) to match her surroundings, but she is not completely invisible.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-25). "Question #13078". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-26. Her bio ship also has a camouflage mode that she can activate telepathically. * Telepathy: Telepathy comes natural to Martians, and although she had trouble with it at first, she has come to terms with it on Earth. She often uses a telepathic link with her teammates, which makes communications easier and untraceable Megan can also telepathically connect with her bio ship. After a botched telepathic training simulation, J'onn reveals that in terms of raw power, her telepathy is on a level beyond any he has encountered, including himself. * Telekinesis: Megan has used telekinesis to manipulate many objects with her mind. However, she can lose control when moving too many objects at once or not paying enough attention. * Strength: Like all Martians, Miss Martian has great strength. * Multilingualism: Megan can speak Martian and English. She can also translate languages psychically.Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Question #13440. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-12. * Mind control: Miss Martian was able to implant words in Professor Ojo's mind before he could expose Superboy's cover. * Density Shifting: Miss Martian presents the ability to do so, with the guidance of Martian Manhunter in "Failsafe", but feels a bit of fatigue from doing so. As she stated earlier in the series, it is an advanced technique and although she was just going through a mind stimulation she accomplished doing so. Weaknesses * Heat: Miss Martian can be weakened when exposed to direct heat or fire. * Density-shifting (Intangibility): Unlike Martian Manhunter, Megan has not yet mastered the advanced Martian ability of altering her physical density in order to phase through solid objects. * Inexperience: Despite having extremely potent telepathic powers, Megan lacks the experience to properly control them. She nearly killed her teammates with a routine telepathic training exercise. Equipment * Bio ship: M'gann's personal techno-organic ship used by the Team for transportation. While on standby, it resembles a giant egg. Once a Martian initializes it with a mental command, the bio ship instantly morphs. The interior and exterior can be reconfigured to accommodate the situation, such as providing seats for extra passengers. Also like a Martian, the ship can also activate a camouflage mode and become invisible. M'gann is also able to merge other mechanical devices into the ship to enhance it; even those of foreign (non-Martian) origin, such as an alien disintegration ray. It is currently housed in the hangar of the Cave. The Team uses it to travel on missions. Relationships Martian Manhunter Martian Manhunter is Miss Martian's uncle, and she only recently arrived on Earth from Mars. Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian are both Martians, and have a close familial bond. Superboy Miss Martian became smitten with Superboy during the first time they met, evidently showing it by changing her shirt to match his. After several close encounters, they eventually became a couple. Kid Flash Kid Flash initially has a crush on Miss Martian. He frequently flirts with her and tries to impress her, although she has not shown much indication of returning his affection, and frequently seems uncertain how to respond to his comments. Robin has commented that Kid Flash's attempts border on "creepy". He seems to be unaware that Miss Martian is spoken for. This crush though fizzles early on. Aqualad Aqualad is Miss Martian's teammate and an earnest friend. Miss Martian looks at him like an older brother. Artemis When Artemis first joined the Team, Miss Martian was eager for a "sister" to bond with. The two both crushed on Superboy from the start, and Artemis's openness lead to some anger on M'gann's part but they soon settled the matter—though Artemis still tried to hook Miss Martian up with Aqualad to keep Superboy for herself. Artemis seems unaware M'gann and Superboy are a couple. However, they seem to get along very well. When Artemis was killed during an alien "invasion", Miss Martian (aside from Kid Flash) seemed to be the most provoked about this. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Miss Martian is not Martian Manhunter's niece. The two characters are different species: Martian Manhunter is a Green Martian, but Miss Martian is a White Martian, whose natural appearance is far more sinister looking. Because of this and because of her desire to be a hero, Miss Martian shapeshifts herself into looking like a more humanoid green martian, in the hopes that it will make people accepting and also to honor J'onn. * In the comics, Miss Martian has not shown any romantic interest in Superboy. She has however shown interest in Robin (Tim Drake) and Red Devil (Eddie Bloomberg). * Young Justice marks Miss Martian's first animated appearance outside of comics. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Happy Harbor High School Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:The Team